The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a sheet.
Devices known for forming an image on a sheet include image forming apparatuses. An image forming apparatus includes a conveyance motor and a guide member inside the main body, and the temperature of the conveyance motor and the guide member tends to be high. For cooling the conveyance motor and the guide member, a type of an image forming apparatus is further provided with a fan and a duct. The airflow generated by the fan is directed to the guide member through an opening formed in the duct. The airflow is further guided along the guide surface of the duct toward the conveyance motor.